


Skydiving Without a Parachutte

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Other, This is just like him being an idiot and crashing into the side of the rink, also the violence isn't described too bad just major blood warning, its like the longest midnight ramble I've done and trust me, like he kinda has glass in his leg, theres been a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: Yuri Katsuki can float across the ice like he was born to do just that. One day he zones out too much and collides with the wall, rendering his left leg, damaged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so it's 12:27 and I have a math quiz first period tomorrow but I just have a lot of feelings about Yuri. Like an we talk about how adorable he was in the second episode as he was falling asleep holy moley. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just a random little thing it's probably gonna be like two chapters. It's set when Yuri is like in high school or something (before college but after age like 13 idek) 
> 
> I'm rambling because I'm tired, I hope yall enjoy, stay tuned for chapter two.

Clothing, billowing in the breeze. Breathe in, out, kick, land. Yuri glided on the ice as he had done many times before. Often people find exercise tiring, but Yuri could only feel the minuscule friction of his skates on the ice. 

Life was too complicated for Yuri, choppy and messy. Only on the ice was there that tranquil stillness that could calm any nerves. 

Floating across the rink, Yuri could think only of instinctual moves. He closed his eyes and spun, slowly crouching. In...out...lower...in...out. It took a long time for Yuri to master this move, for it was his body's idea to refuse this. He touched his nose to his left thigh and let out a small sigh of relief. With thighs burning, he regained his posture. A smile made his cheeks ache, partnered with thoughts of "yes!" and "finally!" 

He accented this spin with a small jump and skated swiftly backwards. He lapped the rink and continued on, just breathing. Instincts often took control of him on the rink, meanwhile his brain gave suggestions such as "scratch spin," or "quadruple axel."

Small divots followed Yuri's trail, making his train of thought go off the rails. He remembered the voice of his old coach. As children, he taught them everything this is to know about skating and the history behind it. His voice still lingered in Yuri's brain. 

"Ice is one of the only known solids in the universe that is bigger than the liquid. Humans decided to use that to our advantage. Ice is slippery enough as it is but these skates, they press on the ice with a lot more force in a smaller area. This pressure squeezes the ice so much, it turns back into water. This lets you sail so smoothly over it."

Good. 

Yuri closed his eyes and replaced the darkness of his eyelids with the sky. He soared over everything, all problems were irrelevant now. He was so high up the wind ruffled his hair. 

A deep inhale brought a smile to the boys' face. Clouds of mist tickled his skin and mingled with existing sweat. 

Coasting always brought a feeling of freedom to Yuri. As if he were a feather lifted by-

Yuri's thoughts cut off with a crash. He had completely lost his bearing and ran into the wall. 

The thick glass around the rink shattered and rained down on the skater. He shielded his eyes with his forearms, feeling jets of pain across his whole body. Once the glass was settled on the ice, he slowly peeked out. 

Oh god. Oh no. Oh shit!

Not often were words like that part of Yuri's vocabulary, but when they were, things were never good. 

Yuri grasped at the small shards stuck in his upper thigh. The glass was about as high as his ribs so the lower half was largely unaffected by the pane broken. Small beads of blood soaked into his dark exercise pants, now ruined by the holes. 

One by one, he yanked them out. Luckily they were just skin deep and barely hurt, definitely not more than his left knee. This knee, he could confidently say, was the one that collided with the wall. A shaky gasp fell from his mouth when he rolled up the pant leg. 

Yuri barely graced his kneecap with his finger, too afraid to injure himself more. There was a large dent in the main part of his kneecap, not a good sign by anyone's standards. 

Yuri began to feel nauseous, and had to close his eyes again. Skydiving without a parachute, to quote Yuri's mind. Skydiving without a parachute. 

He leaned back slightly, and placed his hands on the ice. The cold surface was the second thing to be felt for there was the tiniest shards of glass jabbing into his palm. Yuri brushed them off on his jacket and replaced them on the, now cleared, surface. 

In...out...deeper...in...out. 

The black spots continued to dance in front of his eyes as small droplets of scarlet ran down his thighs. Eventually his mind suggested an idea along the lines of call an ambulance. 

The whole building was empty for the day. The owner, an avid fisher along with business owner, learned news of good waters. The tides were just right to catch their migrations, which means he shut the place down. 

Yuri's brain screamed for him to move. "Get up!" It shouted "Get help for yourself! Your pants are soaked through with blood!"

Yuri's body profusely disagreed. He sat there, wishing to only focus on breathing. He bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a brand new source of blood, as he shifted his leg. With this, he discovered that any moving of his left leg only causes more pain. Yuri whimpered in pain as he slowly scotched himself backwards. 

The glass refracted the sunlight streaming through the windows beautifully. It cascaded down the rink, giving the ice a wide array of colors. 

With each hand placement, the shards tore the soft callouses on his palms to shreds. Once he was ten feet back, the glass was no longer with him. 

He laid down and sighed as the cold seeped into his neck, and as his hairs stood on edge. A small trail of blood led away from the scene of the accident, to the spot where Yuri currently resides. He continued to do what felt best, which was to breathe deeply and steadily. 

After, what felt like a century, had passed, Yuri sat back up with a wince. He continued to scoot backwards towards the door of the rink. 

"If I could just get to my coat..." The voice in Yuri's head strained, "my cell phone is in there if I could just..." 

Almost ten minutes of agony later, he grasped the handle of the exit. He pulled it open and slithered through the small doorway. When his waist got to the little step, he decided that's where he'd lay. 

Yuri was always self aware of his abilities, and moving any more, was not one of them. A deflated sigh escaped his mouth as he brushed off the tears he didn't know we're there. He leaned back again to see if he could reach the bench, but failed again. 

Pathetic. Just... pathetic. You know who would never have this problem? Victor. If he could see you now, he'd pity you above all else.

Yuri began to laugh. No laugh such as this had left his mouth before. It was the laugh of a madman, as the knife entered his first murder victim. Unable to stop, he shook with laughter. The more pain, the harder he laughed. 

His sensible mind claimed it was the injury controlling his mouth but in reality, he wasn't controlling anything. His mind was swarmed with "I wish..." and "I want..." as his laugh echoed off the walls. 

I want to be home. I wish this didn't happen. I want to be asleep. I wish this was over already. 

With one primal, and excruciating, movement, the jacket was yanked into the clutches of Yuri. He ravenously dug through the pockets for the small cube of plastic and metal that can save him. 

He flipped open the phone and dialed 119 (911, or 112, or 999 in whatever country you're in). The first ring was barely finished when a woman's voice greeted him. 

"199, what's your emergency?"

"Ambulance," the crack in his voice made his throat hurt too. 

Oh great another goddamn thing wrong with me. 

"What's your location?"

"Dunno. I think...ice rink? I don't know. I can't really think y'know?"

"We're tracking you now. Please stay on the line."

"Well what else am I going to do? I can't really walk much..."

At this point, he sounded less injured and more drunk. He could hear shuffling on the other end of the line, most likely her trying to find what to do in this situation. 

"My blood is on rink, I don't have diseases but I don't know..." He slurred, beginning to feel woozy again. "I'm gonna lay down." 

"Please sir, stay where you are. Help is on the way. Moving could only injure yourself more."

Yuri pointed in front of him, thinking that the person on the other end of the receive would be intimidated. "Listen lady, I don't appreciate that tone of voice, missy. My leg is not happy and that means nobody is... that's not sense...able."

Yuri could hear sirens, most likely heading for him. "I lost a lotta blood, ma'am. That good? I should'a donated it..."

The woman on the receiver began to talk but Yuri couldn't listen. He felt tired and weary, just thinking about pondering an idea. His mind was slowly unraveling as he stared at the small blots oozing onto the rink. 

Yuri's eyes slowly drifted shut as he blacked out on the rink. 

"Sir? Sir, are you still on the line? Sir?" His phone continued to make noise pressed against his unconscious shoulder. 

The last thing he thought as the large circular lights above faded was, "skydiving without a parachute..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was long winded I'm sorry it's late let me LIVE. 
> 
> If the italics didn't paste properly, please let me know. I'll check it tomorrow but if you read this before I fix it, let me know. Have a nice night my friends. 
> 
> (Alsoooo he's not dead, he's just passed out. It's lowkey unclear but like yeah,, he's alive don't worry)


End file.
